


I was drugged

by Yupthatjusthappened



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, Making Out, With a lov spell, monster attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthatjusthappened/pseuds/Yupthatjusthappened
Summary: Written for the X Files Spooky Fanfic Exchange(2019)Mulder and Scully go on a stakeout to investigate a monster that has been supposedly terrorizing a small town in PAI apologize for the lack of punctuation





	I was drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy

"Mulder I don't think this is an xfile I 'm pretty sure it's just a couple of teenagers playing a Halloween prank" 

When they got to the patch of woods were the monster pranks were going down. Mulder could have sworn he saw a very monster-like shadow sooner or later they actually saw the monster and a pink mist fell all over the car and since the sunroof was open the mist drifted into the car "SCULLY HOLD YOUR BREATH I DON'T KNOW WHAT YHE MIST WILL DO BUT I'M SERTAIN THAT IT ISN'T GOOD" but it was too late Scully had already breathed in the mist she then fainted Mulder assumed the worst he immediately let go of his breath and began to try to remember everything he had learned about mouth to mouth he was pretty sure he knew what he was doing so he took a deep breath and lowered his mouth onto Scully's 

"Mmm Mulder more"  
"Scully your alive"  
"Yeah what else would I be"  
"You mean you didn't really faint you faked it to manipulate my body"  
"Oh stop being a cry baby you know you like it"  
"I don't like it Scully I love it and I love you"  
"I love you too "  
Soon enough the mist took effect on Mulder too and he instantly grabbed Scully by the shoulders and kissed her she licked his lips asking for permission that she knew she had so she wasn't supprised when Mulder opened his mouth to let her in she let her tongue roam she decided she was going to let her erotic dreams come to life that night in a rental car her tiny hands instantly went to undo his tie 

Mulder broke the kiss and went to undo the buttons on Scully's shirt buttons went flying he had given up on gently undoing them he ripped her shirt open to revile a lacy black bra which looked very hot against her pale skin his hands went to her back to unhook her bra he watched as it fell to the floor exposing Scully's perky breasts he took one in his hand stroked the top before licking his way down to her nipple he sucked on her as if his life depended on ithe fondled the other one as she pulled her hands out of his hair she unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down so all he was wearing was a pair of boxers Mulder released her breasts and pulled her skirt down to her ankles which left her in the skimpiest pair of underwear he had ever seen she finished the job for him leaving her compleatly naked Mulder couldn't take it any more he pulled down his boxers exposing his very erect cock Scully gasped at how long he was she stroked his length before she licked every square inch of his dick she grabbed him by the base and and took him into her mouth she almost brought him to orgaam gust by sitting in front of his cock that way she continued giving him a blow job until he orgasamed she pulled him out so his hot steamy cum would fall onto her face and breasts she licked his dick clean 

"Mulder I need to have you in me right now"  
Mulder gently guided his cock into her hot wet pussy she cried out for Mulder to fuck her and who was he to not fuck her especially when he wanted this just as much as her she bucked her hips against him as he pushed his cock in as far as it would go he began to fuck Scully mercylessly   
"Mmm Mulder Mulder I I fuck"  
"Oh don't you worry now I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk" Mulder said with a smirk when he finally pulled out of her he laid her down so he could go down on her he had always enjoyed going down on women but first he would have to get her ready so he took his long finger and toyed around at her entrance before plunging it into her then he decieded he was going to taste her cum so he removed his finger and started licking her arousal his tonuge darted into her and damm 

"Mulder Mulder I'm going to I'm going to" she moaned as she came in Mulder's mouth

A little while later when they were fully dressed they decided to continue the stakeout when they realized the monster had just watched them have sex 

The monster's claws went to remove its head showng that Skinner was the monster who had just watched them have sex "happy Halloween agents also congrats"  
The pink mist really didn't do anything it was just supposed to look pretty so now their boss knew they had sex he watched the whole thing but he wasn't too mad about it in fact he was proud of them 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have a prompt you would want me yo write DM me on twitter at @lauren85700969


End file.
